


Trasher & Teddy Fresh

by SwallowTheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Its original, M/M, gerard is in love, gerard is skater boy, it’s gay, tobias is soft boy, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowTheSea/pseuds/SwallowTheSea
Summary: Gerard Micah, his brother Jay and his dads move from their conservative hometown in Florida, to a new accepting city in California. Tobias Sawyer is in his english class and is a sucker for his dumb poetry.
Relationships: Tobias Sawyer/Gerard Micah, torard/gerbias
Kudos: 1





	Trasher & Teddy Fresh

“Have a nice day at school, Gerard! You have your schedule? Keys? Phone?” His father rambled off with worry about his son, even though he was 16, which annoyed Gerard.

“Yeah, dad, I gotta go, I’ll be late! I have english first and you remember how mean she was at orientation, right?” Gerard unlocked the car door and hopped out. 

“Okay, okay, go on but don’t forget anything.”

-

Gerard walked into his english class and found there were name-tags on desks. He found his and looked around the room until it filled with students and the bell rang.

A boy named Tobias sat behind him. The door was in front of the desks, so Gerard got a good look at him. He had brown skin and curly hair, but the best part was he was wearing a Sailor Moon hoodie, so Gerard thought they could be friends since he liked Sailor Moon.

The first assignment was due on Friday, it was a piece of poetry about where you came from, and if you were born in the city, then about someone in your family from somewhere else.

“Hey. Hey. Hey,” Tobias leaned and whispered to Gerard.

“Huh?”

“Can I borrow a pen?”

“Yeah, here you go. Give it back though.”

Gerard handed him a purple pen with Luna’s crescent on the cap. A Sailor Moon pen. Gerard thought this was smart. It was, but unfortunately, Gerard is not always smart.

“Nice pen.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Shit.


End file.
